The Problem with Resurrection
by TheSnowBlues
Summary: Lucy's parents died when she was too young, Natsu's father left him when he was old enough to fight for survival, Levy has a problem with resurrection, and Gajeel's gambling goes a bit too far. What do all them have in common? What will happen when they have to fight to keep they're 'regular lives' Will their lives ever be normal? (First fanfic, criticism is appreciated!)
1. Flashbacks

**This is the first fanfic I've ever attempted to write, so criticism is very much appreciated! I think I know where this story is going, but I'm known for getting writers block... so.. yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Fairy Tail... sadly.**

* * *

><p>I like to believe that everything happens for a reason, and that as long as I go with my gut on all things, everything will play out as it should. That's how I've lived for the past 16 years. I'm now 22.<p>

I lost my mother in a car accident. There used to be cars all around my neighborhood when I was younger. Once she died, all those cars just stopped circling our block and went on to the next victim.

My parents were wealthy but wanted me to have a normal life, as far as I can tell all those precautions were for nothing since they're both dead and I'm a waitress for more than 12 hours a day to make a living. When my father died, all me and my brother could do was run away. We changed our names and identities to avoid death. We were only 7. My father never got a proper burial; he was dissected like a frog on national television. I don't even know why they were rich, I was too young and I still don't care.

Once me and my brother were caught on the streets we were thrown in the foster care system. I always promised him we would always be together, so we made all the families that wanted one of us hate us and put us back like little kids who didn't want their little toys anymore because they had defects. It worked like that for a year. Until my brother found a family he really loved. He told me that they were willing to take me too and that I would love them; they didn't like me and the feeling was mutual. I told him it was fine if he left me, but when he did I felt like a knife was making its way from my heart to my stomach. I held back tears as I hugged him good bye. I was 9, he was 7. He had a good family who loved him and I was stuck in a room where nobody would love me. When I turned 18, I had been in an uncountable number of houses and millions of families. I went to schools but nobody would befriend an orphan, nobody wanted to be with a weirdo whose parents died when she was young. Many people said my parents faked their deaths so I would leave home. Even though I knew they were stupid and they didn't know anything, their insults cut deep. There are only a number of things that a girl with no future and no family can withstand before she goes into depression.

When I was in 9th grade my whole body grew and I became a 'young woman' as my mother would have called me. I made a friend at a new high school. I had told her when I met her everyone I care about dies, she had said, "_you better not start caring about me then_." I tried but, she was my first friend ever besides my brother, so it became very difficult. Then it happened all over again. My friend and I were in a bus going on one of the few field trips our school offered, she was telling me about her first date and how she thought she was in love, I was about to be a pessimist and say she can't be in love after a single date, but I was in love with someone who didn't even know I existed, so I had no room to talk, then it happened. The bus was going down a ramp off the freeway but it tilted over a little too much. The last thing I remember doing was hugging my friend and whispering, "_I'm sorry_," she looked at me with such fear and betrayal as if I didn't have a chance of dying while she had no chance of survival. I will never forget the look in her eyes. I will also never forget the news of her date committing suicide after hearing about her death. That is the month I left school and never came back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to update frequently.. at least twice a week, but if I'm not miracle maker.. Any suggestions are awesome, I'll try to fit anything in that anyone wants.. as long as it doesn't affect the story line in the long run.<strong>


	2. Regular Day

_**Lucy:**_

I had just gotten done with my shift at the Gentle Rose café when I was walking home and heard gunshots. I know my neighborhood isn't the best, but I never really imagined that there would e something that bad.

"Hey, little girl," I heard someone sneer. I knew I was in trouble. Damn it, why can't I just live a normally boring life for, like, 20 minutes?

"I'm not a little girl, sir," I said, gritting my teeth in fear mixed with hate.

"Oho, looks like you've got some spunk!"

"Not really, but I'd appreciate it if you'd get your hand off my arm and go back to the hellhole you crawled out from," I said pretty proud of myself for keeping my voice steady. When he didn't move for a minute, I thought he was going to walk away until his grip tightened.

"Nobody talks to me that way," He growled, "anyone who talks to me that way needs to be taught a lesson," He said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, but someone is expecting me at home, so if you could just…" I said trailing off. What does god have against me? I've never done anything that I wanted to, only things to survive. If that meant I needed to take classes for self-defense, then that's what I did. I smiled up at him, I'm fairly certain that my teeth shined white in the moonlight.

"Well, I think I'm expecting you to-"He never got to finish. I kicked him in the gut, and then elbowed his neck, I'm not so sure I learned that in the class, but it felt right, so I did it. Once he was groaning on the ground I ran away, never looking back.

When I got in my house, I took a long shower and thought about what had happened this evening, then went to bed like usual.

_**Natsu:**_

"What trouble shall we get into tonight, Happy?" I asked, swooping up my blue-furred cat. He meowed in response. "haha, maybe not _trouble_ exactly then…" I thought about going to the pond again, but Happy would fall in again. "maybe we can just stay in and eat for tonight?" I said, but we didn't have any food.

"Happy, I've decided. I'll go to the store for some food, come back, sleep and eat with ya, I'll be back, don't go outside,OK?" Once I left and he followed me to school, that didn't end well, people thought I was abusing my cat by dying the hair because of his blue fur, so I never got to finish high school, I quit just for Happy, I thought, smiling.

As I walked out of my apartment, I heard a gunshot. "They're at it again," I said grittt4ing my teeth; I could practically feel the dark aura I was giving off. "Damn, I hate this area, if only my dad would have taught me social skills, we'd be out of here in no time," I muttered while I locked my door. As I was walking, I realized it might not be the best idea to be walking around at night, but oh well.

When I was walking out of the café with a coffee and some cookies and milk, I saw a man getting beaten up by a girl… that chick is fucking scary, even though her style was weird, something about it made me feel scared and mesmerized, like she came up with it herself. I speed walked the rest of the way to my house, locked the door, and slept.

_**Gajeel:**_

"WHOOOO!"

"Oh my god!"

"Are you serious!?"

"How did you do that!?"

"Boys, boys, boys," I said, shushing them, "I'm just lucky," I said, lying through my teeth. I only won because I have a friend who's dealing the cards... I feel not the least bit guilty though, I won! I looked around at all the stunned faces, smirking at all of them in turn.

"Juvia thinks your cheating," whispered my sister.

"Juvia, shut up for a sec, would 'ja?"

"Juvia thinks you should just admit it to Juvia, and then we'll be fine."

"Not gonna happen, just go back to your boy-toy." I sneered, I didn't know why she had to be so ungrateful, I payed for the roof over our heads, I payed for the food we eat, why doesn't she just let me do my job!? I was fuming.

"Oi, Gajeel, you up for a game of craps?"

I smirked, "yeah, prepare for your ass to be whipped."

"I didn't know you roll that way, but whatever."

"Gihi," We were walking to the table when we heard a gunshot come from the bar.

"What the hell was that?"

"Juvia?" I whispered.

"Juvia doesn't know what happened," she shrugged and walked away.

"Eh, you want to be the hero or somethin'? Let's play some craps." I shrugged.

"Everyone knows not to talk to the boss like that," I heard people whisper.

"Gihi, idiot," I muttered

Deep in the night, someone is screaming in the ground, wanting freedom, wanting to get out of the prison that is her grave.


	3. Nightmares and Graveyards

**Here's the third chapter to struggles, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy:<strong>_

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was still dark out, but I felt wide awake. I had another nightmare, but this one was different. There was just muffled screaming. I got on some clothes and walked out of my apartment; I needed to get out of there.

I found myself in the middle of the graveyard, a wave of nostalgia washing over me; the strange feeling of déjà vu. I almost fainted; I had just heard someone screaming bloody murder in my dream, now I don't even hear the crickets in late spring. It's just giving off this creepy-as-Hell vibe. What day is it? Do I have a shift today? Today… it's the 3rd of December, officially but why does that day sound so important to me? I had to think for a minute.

Oh.

It's the one year anniversary of Levy's death. I made a promise to myself that I would go to her funeral, but never her grave afterwards; if anyone that was after my family's still interested in me, I can't let them know they've gotten to me.

I looked around, suddenly aware that I was in the graveyard at night alone. Maybe I was just being paranoid like I raised myself to be, but I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise; the goose bumps starte to rise on my arms and legs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gajeel:<strong>_

"Juvia thinks we should leave this place," There she goes, nagging about it not being safe and whatever.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm tired of listening to you, let's go," I nodded my head at the guys.

"Have a safe night, guys," the stripper said to the two of us.

"Back at 'cha," I said, "hurry up, Juvia, I'm tired," I yawned.

"OK, let's go, bye Gray-sama," she said quietly as we walked out the door.

I heard something weird… I sniffed the air. Hm.

"Gajeel, are you ok? You're kind of sniffing the air..." I looked down at her, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thought I heard something."

"So you sniff the air when you hear something… hm," I glared at her.

"You would have too, didn't you hear it? It sounded like muffled talking, but they were loud," I said grimly. I looked ahead to see that we were going to have to walk in complete darkness; the street lamps were off ahead of us.

"So you mean… muffled yells or screams?" she said in a mock scared tone.

"Yeah, actually I do," I crossed my arms.

"Hmph." She huffed and crossed her arms too.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of metal on metal right behind us. I turned around, expecting to see nobody, but instead seeing a person in an all-black morph suit* right by the street lamp.

He just stood there for about 30 seconds, not moving.

"You're going to have to come with us." He said with a voice changer.

"We're not goin' anywhere with you."

"I didn't say you were coming, freak."

"Juvia doesn't exactly want to go either." I stared down at her, what the hell is she being so formal about!?

"Too bad." He dropped something, it smelt sour; my sight got foggy.

"Juvia…" I couldn't talk louder than a whisper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu:<strong>_

"I hear you." I said, "I'm coming for you, I have to rescue you."

"Meeaaaooowww."

"Oh, sorry Happy, I had a weird dream again," I said half-asleep.

"Meaaaow," he pushed me awake.

"What do you want?" I asked, pushing him off me. Then I heard it again; I wasn't dreaming this time.

I walked out into the kitchen; it got louder and louder until it just… stopped. I looked out my window into the graveyard. I saw someone out there. Shaking my head, I looked at the clock; it read 3:30. Whoa, why would there be a person in the graveyard now? Can't they wait 'till the morning? I sighed. People these days.

I got my flashlight out from the cupboard and started walking out toward the person. I couldn't see a thing! Holy crap, it was foggy that night.

I walked up to where I thought the person was, but she wasn't there anymore. Hm, I guess they were done. I look back to some of the graves, I heard when they buried two of these graves, they were only in 9th grade; it makes me so sad to think about that. Well, life goes on… for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levy:<strong>_

As I fall back to sleep, the sun rises, and I breathe again… under the earth and alone in the entirety of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>*Morph suits are<strong>**skin-tight garments, which cover the entire body including the face (creepy).**

**Hey, so I really had no ideas for this one, but I know where I'm going with it. Any questions or suggestions would be awesome. Have a good day/night; I'll see ya next week!**

**:D**


	4. Hole in the Ground

**The fourth chapter kind of thickens the plot… so here ya go. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy:<strong>_

On the way home, I felt really good; I'd paid my respects to an old friend and talked for a while. That was the first time I'd had a good conversation in god knows how long. I was happy; when I walked into my house I took a long hot shower and got ready for another day at the Gentle Rose café.

When I got out of my apartment I saw a little blue fur ball down the stairs. _That's kind of a weird color for a fur ball._ I thought to myself. I went down the stairs and poked it. It moved.

"EEK," Its ears poked went flat on its head and while it twisted its head ever so slowly to look at me. I sighed. It's a blue cat, that's all.

Wait.

A _blue_ cat… I took a step away from it, wondering if it was sick or something; I know nothing about cats. We stayed like that for about 20 seconds; us staring at each other until I decided there was nothing wrong with it and pet him. Aww, he started purring and rubbing up against my hand.

"You are just the cutest thing," I whispered to it, "you look so familiar too, like I've seen you somewhere before," I thought for a second, "Oh well, your cute, so your owner will find 'ja." I said before starting to stand up. I looked down at the cat one more time, "such a weird color," I chuckled.

I heard feet stamping up to me rapidly, I was ready. When they got to me and didn't slow down, I moved my body out of the way, along with the cat and tripped the pair of feet that were running. I saw a flash of pink and heard a yelp.

"What the hell are you doing' with Happy!?" the guy screeched at me. I stepped back a couple of feet before saying,

"The cat? I found it at the bottom of the stairs," I said, surprised. The guy looked familiar too, "I was petting it then you came out of nowhere running like hell."

"Well, he's left my house before and I don't like not knowing where he is," he said in a pouting tone. I looked him up and down. He was shirtless, with some awesomely carved abs, he was wearing white cargo pants and his hair was pink… _pink_. Okay, he has to be the owner of the _blue _cat. I shook my head and gave him my hand to help him up

"I'm guessing you're the owner of the cat?" I said more than asked.

"Hey, you're pretty smart, how'd ya know?" He actually asked that with a straight face. I almost face-palmed at how idiotic he was being.

"Just a hunch," I said, sarcasm dripping from the words. He looked confused for a moment, then happy. He looked at the cat that was still in my arms.

"You want him?" I asked, holding out the blue fur ball. He nodded his head and slowly walked over and took him.

"Who are you?" He asked. I looked at him again, he doesn't seem like he would be a spy or whatever the people after my parents were, but I'm not going to tell him my last name.

"My name's Lucy," I said slowly, looking in his eyes for any recognition to my name, there was nothing.

"That's a weird name for a girl, Luigi…" he shrugged, "I guess it suits you."

I was about to kill this guy. I stared at him for 10 seconds, then said very slowly,

"My. Name. Is. Not. Luigi. ," I said, losing my temper.

"Oh, sorry," he shrugged, "my name's Natsu," he held out his hand, smiling. I took it hesitantly, shook it, and then I just stared at his eyes. They were the very darkest color -the absence of light, beautifully dark. I realized we were just holding hands, so I let go and looked away.

"So, I'm glad you found your cat," I said lamely.

"Me too!" He didn't look like the type of person who would understand the concept of awkward, so I smiled and said,

"Well, I'll see you around," _Nope, no I won't_, "Natsu."

"See ya!"

"Bye Happy," I wiggled my fingers at the little cat, and then waved my whole hand at Natsu.

As I walked away, I looked back once to see them standing in the same spot, looking at the direction I went, it warmed my heart. I smiled, waved once more, and didn't look back again.

_**Gajeel:**_

* * *

><p>I woke up on the front porch of our crappy house. The house was literally falling apart; the only good thing about it was there was a stove. The outside shingles looked like if you tapped them, they would fall off and they probably would. If you stomped too hard, your foot would go through the floor of the porch, speaking from personal experience. On the inside, there were 3 rooms, the kitchen, which was just a stove and a box of condiments, my room (a mattress) and Juvia's room which was a walk-in closet with some blankets on the ground.<p>

Everything came back to me as soon as my eyes opened. Morph-suit. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia's been taken. Why? We haven't done anything. We were going to move in a couple months to a real house and get real jobs; our lives were just about to get better. I paid them, if they took her because they think I didn't pay, they better check their payments. Wait. What if it wasn't them? Who else would it be? I pulled at my hair and stood up.

There was a piece of paper on the porch. I bent down to get it.

_**If you want your sister back give over the house,**_

_**The money, and**_

_**Don't go back to the bar.**_

_**We'll be waiting.**_

Shit. What house? This piece of crap I'm sitting on? They can have it, but the bar and the money? Damn it. I need Juvia back. I'll give them anything and everything for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu:<strong>_

"Happy, that girl was nice, wasn't she?"

"Mew," Happy responded quietly. I smiled while we were walking into town.

"Happy, don't do that again, ok?"

"moow," He all but groaned.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Hey, Mira!" I smile up at her. She's been working at the _Fairy Tail Pub_ for as long as I can remember, and it's still a nice surprise when she says hi to me.

"You want the usual?" she asked kindly, knowing I won't be able to pay.

"Yes, please, oh and where were you last night? I needed food and you weren't here, but I had a bit of money," I asked, worried.

"Oh, I was at home taking care of Lissana, she got really sick over the weekend, we don't know why," she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. I frowned as Mirajane walked away to get my food. Happy looked up at me, tilted his head slightly, and then laid down on the chair next to me.

"Here's a little fish for Happy, ok?" She said with a smile that lit up her whole face, handing me my plate of flaming mac 'n cheese.

After Happy and I were done, we said bye to Mira, when we were walking out she said, "Make sure you look up at the sky tonight, I heard there's going to be a full moon," she said, with that sentence a little piece of me went stiff.

"Alright, we will," I said with a smile.

On the way back, it started to get really dark really fast. In no time the moon was up high in the sky. Mira was not lying, it really was huge tonight, it looked like every night it was getting closer to earth, wanting to eat it, but nobody takes it seriously because it's smaller than us. I've been there before, moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy:<strong>_

While I was walking back from my shift (which I was late for, thanks to Natsu!) the moon was visible, and oh my god, it was huge right above everyone in town. I looked at the graveyard I was in the other night, there was an odd blue light in the fog that was right above the ground. There was something eerie about it, something so mysterious that made me want to go and touch it. My rational thoughts were pushed down and my irrational want to go find and touch the light took over.

As I walked through the fog, as I did last night, I almost tripped over a small headstone. My shin was scratched and bleeding a bit, it stung really badly. Grr all this trouble for the chance to touch the light, and I thought it was worth it. I was walking for about 15 minutes until I realized the light was getting smaller the longer I walked toward it. _This is frustrating! _I kneeled on the ground in front of a headstone, the moist grass cooling the cut on my shin. I sighed; _I guess I don't get to touch the light_. I frowned. _Why am I out here!? Because of a blue light in the graveyard._ Sometimes I really worry about myself.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light right under my shins; it felt like someone was pushing my shins up, but they wouldn't budge.

Then the ground opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, a cliffhanger (kinda)<strong>

**Thanks to all of you who followed this story already!**

**Ebony: Thank you!**

**Otaku-San LOVE: I know D: but it's getting better, eh?**

** Shugo Fairy 4eva: Haha, that happens, I changed the picture a lot :P**


	5. Resurrection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 5

_**Lucy:**_

The light was so bright, it was a dull blue at first, then it intensified, making me blink several times; it was getting brighter and brighter. The light was now just… Bright, there was no color to describe it other than pure whiteness, where there is no difference between color and white, sky and ground, life and death. I heard a loud screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears and laid in the fetal position. It was so _loud_. I felt like I was going deaf, my ears were just about to burst, my head was just about to explode, when the scream and light lowered and got smaller and smaller until it was just a hum and the little blue light I was chasing. I opened my eyes and saw all the fog gathering around me; it was going into the light on the ground, like water down a drain, it looked awesomely scary.

I looked at the ground to see a little hole, big enough for an arm to fit through, so, why not? I put my arm down into the little hole in the ground. My arm couldn't reach the bottom, so I shrugged and started taking my arm out.

Then something grabbed onto it; the blue light got a bit brighter and moved by my arm, by now I was breathing really hard and trying not to pass out. Something was in the hole, grabbing onto my arm, almost as if trying to bring me down to it. I was screaming now, but this was a really big graveyard, and I was in the middle of it, alone, at night, the only light was from the moon and the blue light thing.

"Help! Anyone! My arm's stuck!" I screamed as loud as I could, face going red from pulling and yelling. _How can I get my arm out?_ I felt something that can only be described as nails digging into the flesh of my arm, searing pain shot up into my shoulder, it had been dislocated. Still pulling at it, with it dislocated, I screamed as loud as I could until little spots at the edge of my vision took over and I felt my head fall onto the ground.

_**Natsu:**_

_Why is there always someone in the graveyard at night? _I moved here because people don't usually go into the graveyard at night- well, normal people, but let's face it this area doesn't have many normal people.

I heard screaming. Maybe it was none of my business, but I walked out the door with my flashlight- not bothering to close the door behind me- and ran toward where I thought the screams were coming from. I almost fell on my face many times due to the headstones, but they didn't slow me down much.

When the screams stopped, I felt my heart clench. _What the hell?_ I was walking now, just looking around until I actually tripped face-first after running into a small headstone, my eyes widened a little as I leaned down to look at it, it had a little spot of red stuff on the top where I banged my foot. _I'm not bleeding though. _Was it blood? I touched it, yep, definitely, but it was wet. My heart was in my throat. _Please don't let this be a crime scene._ I didn't feel like being questioned right now. I started walking in the direction the blood looked like it was pointing and about 10 minutes later I saw a little blue light. _What the hell is that?_ I was walking faster now, almost a jog.

"Hey! Anybody here?" I asked wearily. After 15 seconds, nobody had answered, so I walked towards the light. When I got closer to the light, it was pretty bright up close, it shown on two girls; one of them was on the ground, seemingly unconscious, the other kneeling over her, hair covering both faces. The girl looked up at me.

"Please help us," she croaked, sounding like she hadn't spoken in years. I got closer and looked over them; the girl on the ground was the one I met earlier. _Lucy?_ The girl just kept looking at me, "please," she asked again.

"No worries, I'll help, what's your name? Do you need water?"

_**Levy:**_

"Please, help her," I said, owing her my life.

"Alright, but what happened? And what's your name?" This guy was insistent on my name. I stood there, not speaking, "alright, fine, but you're coming too." I nodded my head, as he picked Lucy up bridal style and started walking. I looked down at the grave, it had been open not 5 minutes ago, but now, it's like nothing ever happened. _Why am I here?_

Once we got to his 'house' (really more like a cabin) he put Lucy on the couch and went for the first-aid kit. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, hands and arms. _That did nothing; I'm still covered with dirt, eech._ I ran my fingers through my hair, only to get them caught as soon as I entered them. _Grr_.

When I went back out to check on Lucy, she was awake with Natsu dabbing a wet towel on her forehead.

"What happened?" I heard him ask, "who is she?"

"I really don't know anything, Natsu," so that's his name.

"Well, she's not answering me, but she was very protective of you," he said, shrugging. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't even get to see her," she whispered, "do you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?" she asked tiredly, she looked directly at me, "hey, are you okay?" she asked like she was actually concerned, oh, I missed her so much. I nodded my head.

"I just need some water," I said quietly, walking a little closer hoping she would recognize me.

She looked at Natsu, "Could you get her a glass of water, and then help me with my shoulder?" He nodded, standing up, set the rag down and headed towards the kitchen. Then she looked at me.

"I know who you are," she whispered, "are you here to kill me, because if so, do it fast," she smiled up at me, tears gathering in her eyes, "I've missed you, Levy."

**The ending for this one was kind of ehh,**

**But it's still just setting up the story, so… yeah**

**Have a good day/night/week.**

**:D**


	6. Shoulders and Cats

**How was everyone's Thanksgiving? I ate a **_**lot**_**, I almost exploded...**

**(^True Story^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_Why is there always someone in the graveyard at night?_

"_Do you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?"_

_"I know who you are; I've missed you, Levy."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy:<strong>_

"I know who you are, I promise, and I'm not going to hurt you again," I said, tearing up. She moved a step closer to me; I smiled wider until it hurt, tears streaming and stinging the scratches on my face. I put my head back down on the couch, groaning from the sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Luce, lay on the table and I'll be there in a sec," I heard Natsu yell from the other room. _Luce?_

"Okay..." I said, unsure, looking at Levy, _she was smiling_. My eyes widened. I got up shakily and slowly, testing my legs. Then I bolted towards Levy, I saw her eyes widen and her face looked scared. I wrapped my left arm around her and waited there for a few seconds, then I felt her arms go around me; it was all I could do from crying out- she touched my shoulder.

"Lucy, what happened?" she whispered.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore," I said, just as quiet.

"What the hell, Luce! Get on the table! You can hug her after your shoulder's better, at least!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gajeel:<strong>_

It was me and Juvia's mom's birthday today, and I knew Juvia would want me to go say 'hi' to her before saving her, so I went to the graveyard and apologized for being late and Juvia's absence, then I just sat there, talking to a grave at night.

"It's not like you can hear me or anything," I said pitifully, "'Cuz if you could, you would've found a way to help us." I stared at her grave until the sky turned lighter outside. I sighed as I pulled up a piece of grass, then laid it on the stone as I stood up and stretched.

When I turned to walk away, I heard a screech from somewhere in the distance, I shrugged and started to walk out. Then I heard it again, but this time it was _loud_ and sounded like someone else was causing someone to make that sound. I turned around and started walking towards the scream, which has been going on for a while now, hoping I wasn't going to find anything.

When I saw a little cabin, I knew that was the place where they were coming from, _damn, that chick was loud._ I walked up to the house and knocked three times. When there was no answer, I knocked louder and didn't stop until a girl yelled, "Coming! God, be patient," I scoffed a bit and then returned to my intimidating posture.

When the door opened, it showed a small girl who was covered from head to toe with mud and dirt. I tilted my head to the side while raising one eyebrow.

"What the hell is with all this screaming? Some people are trying to pay their respects, ya know?"

"Sorry, my friend has a dislocated shoulder and her other friend is trying to fix it and… yeah," she said, "sorry if we disturbed you and anyone else, but we were just trying to help our friend," she said, bowing her head apologetically. She didn't look the least scared of me… at all.

"It's fine," I said, "Do you friends know what they're doin'?" Her eyes grew wide and shook her head side to side,

"I'm not sure, but they've been at it for a while… and it's not doing anything that I can see."

"Okay, can I see it?" I asked, _why do I want to help her?_

"Um, I'm not sure if they'd like it, but okay, come on in," she stepped away from the walk way and spread her arm out, "this way," she grabbed my arm and led me to what looked like a kitchen where I saw a blonde laying on the table and a pinkette with his foot in her armpit trying to fix her shoulder.

"Gihihi, oh my god, where did he learn to 'fix' a shoulder?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care," she shoved me towards the pair, "go help them, please," she said urgently.

"Alright, alright," I broke them apart, pointed at the pinky and said, "you are stupid," pointed at the blondie, "you are in more pain than when you got your shoulder all screwed up," she nodded, "well, I'm here to help,"

"What the hell!? Who are you?" I rolled my eyes

"I'm a guy who heard a chick scream because you don't know how to fix a dislocated shoulder, you are?"

"I'm-"

"Natsu, please, we weren't getting anywhere, just let him help? Please?" He crossed his arms and nodded.

"Okay, first we need a blanket, ice pack and a rag," I looked over at Natsu and said, "This is where you can be a help," he nodded and ran to the kitchen. I looked back at the girl who was still in the hallway and said, "Why don't you go take a shower?"

"I don't have a change of clothes; I kinda don't have any clothes except these,"

"Alright, blondie, don't you have any clothes she could borrow?"

"Not here; I don't live here."

"I got the things. What are you going to do with this stuff?" I showed no emotion as I took the blanket and rag from him.

"Put the blanket under your arm and get your arm to your side. Once you start, don't stop and keep going at a steady pace or it'll hurt like hell… Well, more than it does already,"

"O-okay, what about the rag?"

"Put it in your mouth to keep from screaming; I have sensitive ears, blondie," to my surprise, she didn't say anything, but she followed every step carefully. When it popped I heard a gasp, a sigh, and a muffled yelp. I put the icepack on her shoulder and took the rag out of her mouth, "better?"

"Eh, it feels sore, but way better, thanks,"

"Keep the icepack on and get a sling at a store," I turned to walk out, but was stopped by the small one, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. We should at least know your name and give you a proper thanks by giving you food," this girl was weird, like everything she says needs to be a rule or written in stone. I looked back at her friends, who were staring at us.

"Luce," Natsu whispered.

"Levy, if he doesn't want to, we can't force him," she said hesitantly, "and anyway we need to get you cleaned up, right?" I guess her name's Levy looked at the blonde and said,

"I think we should know his name," she was now looking at me, still blocking the way out. I rolled my eyes.

"Name's Gajeel, squirt, lemme out." She nodded and moved out of the way. Shaking my head, I walked out of the house into the graveyard. _God, people always get in the way of important things_.

"Gajeel!" I heard someone call, "We will repay you one day!" I looked back to see squirt and blondie in the doorway. I smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu:<strong>_

"Luce, we need to get you a sling and get her cleaned up."

"Yeah, don't worry about anything else, you tried to help, and thanks." She looked at me, "I got the rest," when she said that it sounded like there were some girl problems that I didn't want to hear, and trust me, I've learned to keep away from those.

"Alright, just lemme know if you need anything, I guess you know where to find me," I chuckled. She smiled up at me,

"Don't worry; it's kind of hard to forget…" There was an awkward silence while we were staring in each other's eyes until we heard Levy open the door. Luce bolted towards the door as I heard,

"We will repay you one day!"

"Levy! What the hell? Do you know him?" she stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with her hands, like remembering something important. I hate not knowing what's happening or the backgrounds, even though it happens to me a _lot _more than I want to admit.

"Of course I don't," Levy said, sadly.

"I'll see you guys around," I said, hoping they would work whatever's up with them out. They moved towards the door and smiled at me while they walked away.

I sighed and fell back into my couch. I looked at the clock on the wall. _Damn, it's not even seven and I'm wide awake_. I looked at Happy's bed. It was empty,

"Damn it, Happy." I grunted as I stood up and got my coat while walking out the door to find the only family I won't let leave me.

* * *

><p><strong>Welllp.. I wasn't sure how to get them all to meet Gajeel so…<strong>

_**Here ya go.**_

**I hope you liked it and leave a review; it makes meh happy to know people**

**actually read this**

**Asherules7: Thanks! I try, I try, and here ya go!**

**Lexie and the anime: Yeah, sorta, her apartment is the same, and the house Natsu usually lives in is the same, except for it's next to a graveyard.. so yeah :D.**

**AND**

**Have a good day/night/week**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter yaay**

**Disclaimer: :(**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy:<strong>

"Okay, so the shower's right there," I point, "and the bed's right over there; I'll take the couch and…" I trailed off, shrugging. Levy looked at me with her hazel eyes,

"I really missed you, LuLu," she said, coming in for a hug, I hugged back, trying not to cringe from all the dried mud getting on my clothes, as if reading my mind, she backed away saying, "sorry!" I chuckled, then she chuckled, then all of a sudden, we were just standing in the doorway, laughing our asses off for no reason except this whole thing was so crazy weird.

As the laughter died down, she went to the bathroom and I changed into my pajamas and heated some water for tea. I heard the shower turn off.

"Hey, Levy?" I called.

"Yeah, Lu?"

"You want some tea?"

"Yes, thanks," she said, coming out of the shower in a towel, "do you have any clothes I can borrow for the day?" I looked at her, how did she grow like normal if she was dead?

"Yep, just gimme a sec," I said, turning and going to the drawers and taking out a big t-shirt and some shorts I think will fit her, "I think we should go to the store later on, but for now, I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep," I smiled sleepily.

"Thank you so much," she said, I could tell that she meant more than just for the clothes,

"Hey, anytime you need clothes because you rose from the ground, just call me up," I joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong>

When I walked out of my house, the sun was still just rising, _wow; I think this is my first sunrise I've ever seen_. I've never had to wake up earlier than noon, and by then the sunrise was a full six hours earlier.

I was walking on the cobble streets, looking around at all the people setting up their shops and drinking coffee. _That's what I need, Coffee_. So I went to the _Fairy Tail Pub_, thinking I should bring Luce here. I looked around; nobody loud was there this early in the morning.

I walked up to the bar; asking to see MiraJane, "I wanna see Mira, please," I said, normally she would already be out here.

"Sorry, but she's not coming to work this week," The guy I asked said.

"WHAT? WHY?" I yelled.

"Family problems," as if that explains anything.

"Psh, whatever," I said, starting to walk out when I heard,

"Oi, Flame-brain," I rolled my eyes.

"What, are we not coming up with new nicknames, Stripper?" I asked, getting ready to fight him, but he just looked annoyed, then he took a breath, and looked… _normal_. My eyes widened.

"I was wondering if you've seen Juvia around," he said, his voice sounded like he didn't care, but his eyes, I've known this jerk for a while, showed that he was worried.

"Sorry, no, I haven't seen her for a while. I haven't really seen anyone for a while. Do you know where Mira is?" I asked.

"No, but I hear Lissana's sick, maybe Mira's just filling in the roll as the big sister full time now?" It came out more of a question than a suggestion. I shrugged,

"Alright, if I hear about Juvia, I'll let you know, Ice Princess," I smirked.

"Okay, and if I hear about the Strauss', I'll let you know, Squinty Eyes," he also smirked as I walked out of _Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so I know I haven't updated for a while and this chapter did absolutely NOTHING to the plot or developing of the story... BUT the next one should come out sometime next week ( I also got grounded from electronics..)<em>**

**_Good Day :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO SORRY this chapter is late! Finals are coming up **

** . **

**I am soooo screwed…**

**Disclaimer: .**

**Chapter 8**

**Gajeel:**

Juvia always had a manga/Japanese thing going on in her mind and she kind of expressed it through her decorating. I let her choose everything for her room and do everything to it; looking back at it, it's not really smart to let a 12 year old do all of that. She still loved that room. I kicked the wall in frustration- earning another hole in the wall.

"Damn this house," I looked out the window at the little garden she started to grow. This whole house was just too damn depressing.

When I was walking down the streets of the main town, I saw some stores, restaurants, and a library. This is such a small town. One restaurant caught my eye.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" I walked up to the door and muttered, "Do fairies even have tails?" I shrugged and opened the door to hit straight into something pink.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

"What the Hell!?" I yell when I smack my head into something that felt like metal. When I look up, I see that it's no other than the dude that helped Luce. _What's he doin' here, never seen him before._

"Hey Metal-Face," I said as he turned to me, "why are you here?"

"I just wanted somethin' to drink, is that such a crime?" Nobody ever comes in without us having to invite them in with MiraJane at the doorway; I still didn't understand how that worked.

Mira came rushing over saying, "No, no, its fine, what can I get you, sir?" as she sat him down at the bar.

I buzz out their conversation as I turned my head and looked him up and down. There was a powder kind of like broken up dry paint all over his legs and arms.

"Why do you have dried paint all over you?" I asked. He looked up at me sort of surprised, then,

"Renovating," I rolled my eyes, "yeah, my sister wants her room to be…" he trailed off, looking at the bar for a couple seconds. "She wants it to-"

"Don't lie to me," I said abruptly, "just say none of your business or some shitty excuse like that, but don't make a lie on the spot because to be honest you're not good at it." I grinned, "I gotta go, but I'll see ya 'round!" I turned and walked out, this time looking after I opened it earning a few chuckles, "Bye Mira!"

"See ya, Natsu!" Then, looking back to wave, I stumbled on something and fell backwards.

"Ouch! Watch it fre- Natsu!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

I woke up after sleeping for a few hours, but after looking out my window I realized it was getting much later than I thought. I went over to the bed that Levy was sleeping in and shook her awake, earning several groans and a couple slaps. I rolled my eyes and told her I'd be back in a little while because I was getting her some clothes.

After I found some cute clothes I thought Levy would like, I was walking down the street when I bumped into someone, "Ouch!" They stepped on my foot, "Watch it frea-" I saw a flash of pink and heard some curses, "Natsu!?" He turned around and flashed a breath-taking grin at me. Then I lost my footing that was holding him up and we fell onto the hard, cobble ground.

"Hey, Luce!"  
>"Hi, Natsu"<p>

"So… What's up?" I looked up at him, realizing that he was on me and said,

"Ya, know I would tell you, but my brain is lacking oxygen!" I strained.

"What?" he turned his stupid head to the stupid side very stupidly.

"Get off of ME!"

"OH, Okay, sorry," I felt air go into my lungs and took three big breaths before standing up. "Sorry, again, why don't you come to Fairy Tail for a drink and then head home?"

"I would, but I have to get-" I started,

"No, no, no, come on, don't let me drink alone," he whined and when I rolled my eyes, he grinned and said, "Yesh!"

When I walked in, I felt my eyes go wide as I looked around. The whole place looked like it was smack bam out of a magazine of beautiful churches. (A/N: IDK if they have those) I looked at the ceiling, where there were stains of who-knows-what, but nothing could hide the beautiful painting of a dragon. It was kind of morbid, but painted with such precision, wow.

I looked at Natsu to see him staring right back at me

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd ya think!? plzdontkillmeihavealifetolive.. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but stuff happens, and I have tests and...and...and... friends! I have friends... yeah, so the next chapter should SHOULD be up by next sunday, but yeah. OH and I'm going to be starting a new story soooon, not sure when though, but please check it out when I post it.<strong>

*****MANGA SPOILERS*****

**ok... I'm ok... DUDE.**

**WHY!? HE FOUND-AND THEN-? whyyyy?**

**Okay, wellp, I'll see you guys next week . PEACE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy Guyyyss… I updated right after testing! I passed everything (I didn't study, it all came from me 'listening' in class) are you proud of me yet?**

**Disclaimer: **ಠ**_**ಠ **Bruh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel<strong>

"What can I get you sir?" The white haired bar-tender asked.

"Uh, just.. I dunno, something strong," I said shaking my head.

"Alright. Cana! Stop drinking, it's only four, wait 'till five, or you _will _regret it," she said with a dark aura around her, then she turned back to me and smiled before walking away.

I looked around the bar for something to bend, most likely metal, but anything will do right now. I looked towards the door to see Pinky with the Blond who was jumpin' like a bunny on drugs… hihihi, bunnygirl. Mira came over and gave me my drink and I chugged it down, feeling the burning sensation down my throat and warming my stomach. I looked back to the door; BunnyGirl was staring up at something and the Pinky was being a creep staring at her. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling to where she was staring and I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh my fucking god," I whispered, "Hey, Fire-head, who painted that?" I point to the ceiling, making him blink out of his stare.

"Uh.. who do you think?" He said, smirking. No. No, no, he couldn't have. Blondie looked at him with wide eyes,

"You did this?" He grinned,

"Yep, it took a while."

I stood up and walked over to him and picked him up by his scarf,

"What are you playing at?"

"What?"

"Gajeel, what are you doing!?"

"BunnyGirl, stay out of this,"

"What do you want!?"

"I need some help."

His eyes widened and tightened his grip on my wrists, "This isn't usually how you would ask for help."

"Fine," I set him down and said again, "I need some help." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you need?"

"My sister was taken."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

"They took my sister," I felt my eyes widen.

"Who?" Natsu asked, quietly shaking following silence, then, "Who!?"

I swear I thought I saw Gajeel jump a step back, "I don't know!" Gajeel's eyes where blood-shot and shiny, "But I heard from the streets that there was a pub around here with a gang of people that help with problems usually for money. Dude, I know I don't have much, but… They took her."

I looked at Natsu, expecting him to be worried or confused, but all he had was a grin. I sent him a look that said, 'don't grin at other's misery,' but all he did was shake his head and smile wider.

"You've heard of us?" he asked like a kid asking for a cookie, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you are famous for blowin' shit up," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Gramps!" Natsu cried running towards the stairs I hadn't noticed, leaving me and Gajeel looking at each other confused. MiraJane just smiled and walked over to us, offering us a drink.

While we waited for Natsu I sipped my drink while Gajeel chugged his. 15 minutes later I remembered Levy.

"Sorry, I gotta go," I started getting up.

"Is.. Is Shrimp staying with you?" He asked quietly. I thought for a second; she hadn't been in the world for about five years and I wasn't sure if she was ready for a boyfriend, but she's strong.

"Yeah, why?" I cracked a smile.

"Just wondering,"

"Did you wanna see her?" I grinned.

"No, I was just-"

"Oh my Mavis!" We looked up to see Natsu hanging off the upstairs ledge, holding on by the hand of a small old man, "you could have skipped the graveyard and Happy escaping, you know!"

"You are such an idiot," we all nodded.

"So are you gonna help me or not?" Everybody in the bar looked up at the man expectantly.

He looked confused and said, "Well, we can't let our reputation drop as soon as we get one, now can we?" Next it felt like we were in a movie: we all cheered and partied for a couple hours.

**Gajeel**

* * *

><p><em>Why was everyone celebrating? Nothing had been done; we should celebrate like that after we find Juvia!<em> My face probably showed it because Flamehead came over and started explaining what they- I mean _we_ were going to do in order to find her.

He said the first thing is to meet up at my house in the morning- the "scene of the crime" I couldn't hear anything else because of the thrumming in my head and the pounding of the music. I pretended to hear him and to be more relieved. Then he walked away. Thank Mavis- wait… who's that?

**Natsu**

* * *

><p>I told Gajeel the plan and then I went over to Luce. "Hey!" I screamed as soon as a soft song came on.<p>

She laughed and said, "Hello, there,"

"Did you check on Levy?"

"Crap! No, I gotta go!"

I didn't like the idea of her walking home alone at night.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" said the Stripper, grinning.

I swear to Mavis, almost every girl who he goes anywhere with disappears.

Wait… Wait… _What?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I officially have no idea where this is going... at all... so that'll be fun :D<strong>

****MANGA****

**OKAY, DUDE... STAHP IT! EVERYONE CALLED THAT SHIT MAAAAAAAAAN...**

**...butihopeditwasnttruegoddammit...**

****END****

**Please don't forget to follow, fav, or reviewwwww, there's already way more people than I thought would read this, but...**

_**I'm**_** greedy**

**nah, nah, I'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK**

**BUHBYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay…OKAY.. I understand I'm about a week late D:**

**PleaseDontkillmeihopepeopledontcareasmuchbutitwouldbenice**

**Disclaimer: It's called FANFICTION; people come here to write their own fantasies about stuff they like :P**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

When we were on our way to my house, I looked over at Natsu to see him looking kind of constipated… Maybe he was thinking? Either way, he looked funny; the real thing I was worried about was telling Levy about Gajeel's sister Juvia who'd gone missing just a couple days ago. I thought over that week. Wow. My life is… extraordinarily interesting. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oi, Luce," Natsu said, using my pet name. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I was thinkin'," so that's what he was doing, "and maybe you and Levy should stay away from Stripper for a while," this I was not expecting to come from him, but yet, it was completely something that he would say.

"Okay," I said, stretching out the word, "One condition," he tilted his head towards me as I slowed down to whisper in his ear, "you have to tell me," I leaned in closer, smelling burnt sage and pinon wood, closing my eyes and trying not to blush, lest it would ruin the 'mood', I whispered as seductively as I could, "_why."_ I felt my face heating up slightly, but I thought I felt him shiver; that was good enough for me.

He looked right at me, I swear I could feel heat radiating from his skin, and whispered, "Alright," I felt accomplished for a whole two seconds, then, with a shrug, "I don't like 'im," with that, he pulled away and smirked, knowing I expected something else. I rolled my eyes while shaking my head and growled lightly. I heard him laugh as he started up the stairs to my apartment.

I stayed back a little bit and looked across the street at the graveyard, then at the broken lamp. I smiled a little at the memory of my friend coming back, then I frowned at the things she must have gone through before.. euch, I didn't wanna think about it. I shook the thoughts out of my head, turned to the building and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel<strong>

It's not like I _wanted _to see the shrimp; it's just that I wanted to make sure she didn't die right after they took care of that problem and it's not like I _wanted_ to see the yuck-fest the two dorks put on right outside Blondie's apartment building; I was just following them home. Nothing off about that!

I started pacing in front of their house, thinking about how I should knock, what I should say- then it came to me; I'd just wing it. I thought about it, shrugged, thinking, _just as good a plan as any, I guess_. I smirked as I walked up the stairs, skipping a few with every step and getting up in about four steps.

When I knocked on the door, I was expecting Bunny to answer, but it was Shrimp. My mind went blank; I didn't have any excuse to be there; what was I doing!?

"Oh," she yelled, "Hi, Gajeel, what are you doing here?" I thought I was going to talk until I looked her up and down- seeing she had _very_ short shorts on and an over-sized shirt on that looked like something Blondie would wear. I felt my face heat up and I started thinking about exactly what level of Hell I would be going to. She must have felt my discomfort, because she looked down and turned red from head to toe. _I didn't mean to make __**you **__feel weird!_ Then she yelled, "Lu! Come to the dining room please," she then led me to said room and, without making eye-contact, said, "do you want anything?"

"N-nah, it's fine," I said, already full and a little tipsy from the party.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she said with her head ducked down and then practically sprinted into the next room.

When I heard someone walking on the hard-wood floors, I thought that Shrimp had some heavy footsteps for a shrimp. Then I was face down on the table, with, probably, a bloody nose. I rolled my eyes as I knew exactly who it was. I heard a laughter that was (I love saying this, it makes me feel good about myself) kinda weirder than mine; I can't remember anything else that night… Gihi.

**Gray**

* * *

><p>"What the Hell?" I muttered as Natsu and Lucy took off. I'm not ashamed to admit that I felt left out. Ya know, I'd just lost my girlfriend too, and I think I deserve just a little more respect than I'm getting.<p>

"What de hell der yerself, Graaaaay," I shrunk away, knowing it was Cana; they had let her get something besides Virgin drinks. Uh oh. What did I do to deserve this? There was practically nobody else here, so I had a 'responsibility' to take care of her. I rolled my eyes; who ever let her get drinks is so dead tomorrow morning. She poked my cheek and said, "Eh? Your no fun,"

"You're no fun drunk, we balance the scale."

"Eh!? There's a scale!?" She started jumping in place, "where, where? I think I've lost a couple pounds," she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind, Cana," she puffed out her cheeks.

"Good for nothing brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! It's up, it's up, it's uppppp.<strong>

**Sorry again, it's short and late**

**BUT I MADE A STORYLINE SO IT'S OKAY **

**(finally) I'm not going anywhere blind again. **

*****MANGA*****

**I don't like spoiling the manga; for those of you who don't read it BUT I don't usually use direct things, so :P**

**HE'S BACK, HE'S BACK! I thought they were going to look a **_**little **_**older, but, at the same time I'm happy they didn't change :D Was it really necessary to melt her shirt? But his powers got **_**really**_** strong in a year… Now I'm really scared for him :0**

*****END*****

**Thanks for all the reviews, it makes my day if I see someone write one because it shows people read this and let me know what I'm doing right and wrong… so I think I'm going to get better at writing REAL soon…**

**BAI**


End file.
